


The World's Oldest Profession

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, hooker!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets Scott McCall after he gets into a fight. He invites Scott home and finds out he's a hooker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a [prompt](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/post/82497309476/stiles-falling-in-love-with-hooker-scott-please) and it ended up being very long, so long in fact that I decided to just finish up on ao3 so I could keep it all together in one place!

Stiles left work at 2AM, feeling exhausted after an eight hour shift at the bar. There was nothing in the world that he loved more than coming home after a night full of drunk people trying to get free drinks out of him.

He was prepared to hop in his car and go straight home; that was until he heard distressed screaming coming from the alley behind the bar. He ran around the corner, trying to say as quiet as possible while he drug his pocket knife out of his jacket.

"Hey!" He yelled, spotting a guy no bigger than himself, figuring he could take him if he had to. But he didn't the man ran off as he shielded his face and Stiles approached the young man that was leaning against the trashcan.

He looked at guy's face, noting his bloody lip and the bruise forming underneath his eye already. "Are you all right, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, wiping some blood of his chin. "I'm used to it."

Stiles frowned, feeling a little awkward about the fact that this guy clearly had himself caught up in some serious shit if it meant he got beat up on a regular basis. He had to do something.

"Look, uh, if you need some place to stay for a couple hours, you can come back to my apartment. As long as you’re not a serial killer or something." The guy laughed, a smile forming on his face quickly and Stiles swore the whole world lightened up because of it.

He nodded his head and Stiles took him back to his car and learned within the first few minutes of the ride that the guy's name Scott McCall and he didn’t exactly get his money in the most socially respected way.

“So, you’re like a hooker?” Stiles said after he explained his situation. Scott nodded his head slowly, like maybe Stiles wasn’t using the best term but it was good enough. “If that changes anything you can always just drop me off at a motel or something.”

“No, dude, it doesn’t change anything at all.” Stiles explained, a little shocked that the guy would even think he’d judge so harshly. They pulled into the parking lot of Stiles’ apartment complex a few minutes later.

“So, uh, shower’s the second door on the left and while you’re in there I’ll probably warm up some pizza and then I’ll take a look at your cuts and stuff.” Scott nodded, not arguing with Stiles at all, considering they already had a conversation about how he was going to take the help no matter what and stay until morning.

Stiles stuck the pizza and the oven and it was done right around the time Scott stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. “I didn’t really consider that I’d need some clothes to wear.”

Stiles flailed a little bit, nearly dropped the pizza all over the floor when he turned to face Scott. He had a perfect body, toned, tan muscles and just a little bit of hair on his stomach and chest.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’ll grab you some sweats and hopefully I can find a shirt that fits.” Scott nodded his head, smiling softly was Stiles slipped passed him into the bedroom. He grabbed a shirt that was a little loose on him and a pair of old bottoms, handing them to Scott as he went back into the bathroom.

The shirt fit really well and the pants were suitable. Stiles set out plates and had Stiles sit across from him on the couch with a bottle of disinfectant and some band-aids to clean his cuts. Scott winced every now and then and Stiles thought it was pretty adorable, especially considering he was going on and on about effects puppies have on sick children.

Once his face was clean and the pizza was eaten, they were both exhausted and decided Stiles told Scott he could take the bed. 

“There is no way I’m taking your bed away from you.” Scott said, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

“Fine, then,” Stiles crossed his arms as well, the words coming out of his mouth before he could really think them through. “We can just share the bed.”

Scott’s eyes lit up a little and he agreed. They made their way to the bedroom and Stiles tried his hardest not to hog the blankets, a general issue that arose with anyone he shared a bed with.

Just before they fell asleep Scott moved, curling up close to Stiles and pulled him into his arms. “It’s been a really long time since a slept with someone without having sex with them.”

Stiles’ heart sunk to the pit of his stomach once he understood what Scott meant and he hugged him back and ran his hands up and down Scott’s arms. “Well, I’m glad it could be with me.”

He fell asleep really hoping that he could see Scott again.

***

But in the morning he was gone. Left no trace or number or anything at all. And Stiles felt kind of empty and betrayed because, if he was being honest, he really liked the guy.

He liked the way he was so genuinely sweet and had a sort of innocence to him that was rare to find, he liked the way he was so interested in everything about Stiles, the way it felt like they talked about everything and nothing all at once.

And he especially liked how he felt incredibly content with just cuddling up next to the guy while they slept soundly without even sharing a kiss.

So once he was dressed and ready for the day, he called Lydia and asked if he could stop by and ask for some advice.

“You would fall for a hooker, Stiles.” The redhead sighed and set a plate of leftover spaghetti in front of him. “It isn’t like that, okay. We just talked and I took care of him and it was nice. I mean, I’ve never felt so close with someone. He was just so… sweet.”

“Yeah, well, he’s smart too.” Lydia handed Stiles a napkin. “What makes you say that?”

“Because he recognizes the fact that your relationship would be insanely complicated.” She said like it should’ve been obvious, which, maybe it should have. “I’m sure we could make it work.”

“That’s what you said about Erica,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “and Danny and Isaac.” 

“Yeah, and you always seem to forget about the Boyd, which only ended because he moved out of state and the fact that Isaac and I are still, like, best friends.” Lydia crossed her arms and smirked.

“Yeah, well, only after three years of not speaking and him nearly costing you your job. And might I remind you of the fact that Danny almost got a restraining order?”

“So, you scale a guy’s apartment building once and suddenly, you’re a full blown stalker.” Lydia smacked him hard in the back of the head. “The point is you are awful with relationships, my friend, and it’s mostly due to the fact that you never listen to me. I know what’s best.”

“That’s not entirely accurate.” Lydia crossed her arms tightly over her chest, beckoning for Stiles to test her. “Okay, maybe it is, but I swear things were different with Scott.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter because you weren’t smart enough to get the guy’s phone number.” Stiles huffed out a sigh. She was right and there was really no use arguing—he lost his chance

***

The next day at work was probably the longest of his life. The bar was slow but there was one particularly wasted dude who was convinced Stiles was some famous porn star and kept asking him questions about the pay.

At 2AM he left with only fifteen dollars in tips and a plan to spend it all at McDonald’s because he was sad and hungry.

But when he got to his car, there was a figure leaning on his driver’s side door in a dark t-shirt with strong arms crossed and Stiles went for his knife before he even recognized the guy.

When he smiled, Stiles knew it was Scott.

“I thought you were a predator!” Stiles sighed, slipping his knife back into his pocket as Scott stepped away from his door. “Well, maybe I am.”

“Not with puppy-dog eyes like those.” Scott bit his lip and Stiles swore he saw him blush even in the dim street lights. “So, are you going to come over tonight just so you can hop out of the window in the morning leaving me feeling hopeless and depressed?”

“That was the plan.” Scott jogged over to the passenger side and slid in, and Stiles wouldn’t lie, he was happy to spend more time with him even if it meant he’d leave in the morning.

He didn’t leave, though, and it was partially because by the time seven AM rolled around, they were still up and had almost beaten Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood and finished off three frozen pizzas.

They were cuddled up tight on the couch with Scott sprawled on top of Stiles minutes away from passing out. Stiles could barely breathe, but he kind of loved it.

“Hey, uh, Scott?” He mumbled, quietly enough that it wouldn’t wake him if Scott was actually sleeping. But he responded with a slurred, “Yeah?”

“Why did you leave yesterday?” The question had been lingering on Stiles’ brain since he saw Scott earlier that night and he couldn’t help but ask.

“Because, if you hadn’t noticed, I’m not exactly the type of person you’d want in your life.” Scott whispered, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Stiles’ waist, almost like it was the last time.

“Well apparently I hadn’t noticed, because I do want you in my life.” Scott pushed his head up and blinked at Stiles, like he was searching for some kind of fault in Stiles’ expression.

But Stiles just smiled softly and pushed his fingers through Scott’s dark hair and watched his eyes flutter before he laid his head back on his chest and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to know Scott better and he's quickly realizing how much he cares for him.

When he woke up the next morning, Stiles found an Egg McMuffin and a note.

_I know you probably hate waking up next to no one, but I promise we can hang out like normal friends one of these days. Oh, and here’s my number._

Stiles quickly opened the sandwich and entered the number into his phone under Scott “Tight Ass” McCall and proceeded to send him a thank you text.

Then he called Lydia because he needed to rub it in her face.

“Stiles, you seriously interrupted my class for this.” Lydia sounded exasperated but Stiles could hear right through her. “Whatever, you would give anything to get out of Stats, it’s like third grade shit to you.”

She didn’t respond, meaning Stiles was right, so he continued. “And it is important, insanely important, because he gave me his phone number and bought me food. That’s basically a marriage proposal, I mean come on.”

“He also used the term friends.” Stiles felt the pang immediately and he was hoping Lydia wouldn’t bring it up. “And pointedly so. I mean don’t you think it’s a little odd that he hasn’t made a move?”

“You don’t think falling asleep on top of a person counts as a move?” Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear to check for texts just to be disappointed. Again.

“Maybe in high school but you happen to be twenty-three years old.”

“And we’ve known each other for two days!”

“First of all, you’re the one claiming to be practically in love with the guy.” Stiles rolled his eyes at the exaggeration. “Secondly, he’s a hooker. I feel like waiting isn’t exactly a norm for him.”

“And that’s exactly why I am respecting his boundaries!” Stiles explained, gesturing his hands even though Lydia couldn’t see. “He’s accustomed to being used and I’m attempting to treat him like a human being.”

Lydia huffed and Stiles could almost feel her glare through the phone. “This is going to work. I will make it work.”

“All right, Stiles.” She said sarcastically. “Just remember, I only allow five days of moping after a real break-up and two days after a ‘we-weren’t-really-dating-but-Lydia-he-was-the-one’ break up.”

Stiles made a mocking face at the phone before he hung up, but he was pleasantly surprised to find a text from Scott.

_So, if you’re free today, I’m really in the mood for fro-yo_

*

They met at a privately owned shop about ten minutes away from Stiles’ apartment that he’d never heard of before called Hale’s Heaven.

It was a cute place, entirely pink and loud with tons of different flavors of frozen yogurt and Stiles really wondered how he’d never noticed it before.

When he approached the counter and found himself face to face with a massive, grumpy looking dude with a scruffy beard and thick eyebrows, he was definitely a little caught off guard.

“What can I get you?” He said in a cheery tone and again Stiles was a little confused by the contrast, but luckily Scott answered for him. “He’ll have the strawberry banana twist and I’ll take pomegranate passion delight. Oh, and tell Cora she still owes me ten bucks.”

“Will do, Mickey.” The guy turned away and started scooping the yogurt into large cups without charging.

“Mickey?” Stiles mumbled, still wondering whether or not they were going to have to pay.

“Yeah, it’s a nickname,” Scott replied, receiving the cups. “Thanks, Derek.” The man nodded, wiping off his hands as Scott ushered them to a table.

“I’ve known the family who owns this place since I was like six.” Stiles took a bite, pleasantly surprised by the high quality of the desert. “You like it?”

“Yeah! How’d you know I liked strawberry banana?” Stiles asked, scarfing more down and Scott shrugged. “Lucky guess.”

Stiles felt his cheeks reddening as Scott just stared in his direction grinning as he reached up and wiping a little bit of yogurt off the corner of Stiles’ mouth and licked it off his thumb. “You’re a really messy eater."

“Yes, it’s one of my many endearing traits.” Stiles said with confidence, even though he knew his cheeks were blushing even deeper. But Scott just laughed and ate another spoonful.

*

Afterwards, they went back to Scott’s place and it really put Stiles’ apartment to shame. It wasn’t too much bigger, but exceptionally nicer with a massive flat screen TV, furniture from IKEA and video games galore.

“Holy shit, dude.” Stiles said, kneeling down to sift through his collection. “I should get into the prostitution business, you’ve got to be making bank.”

“It’s not as great as you think.” Scott fell back onto the couch and Stiles crawled across the floor to join him. “It’s really shitty, actually.”

“Why do you say that?” Stiles asked, even though the answer seemed kind of obvious. The guy’s eye was still purplish-yellow from the fight and surely it was a job that became insanely tiring insanely quickly.

“Because it means I miss out on the opportunity to be with guys as amazing as you.” Stiles smiled, he couldn’t help himself, even with the utter sadness of the conversation, the fact that Scott didn’t feel like he could be happy with someone due to his profession.

But it did mean that Scott liked him, that Scott had feelings for him and developed them just as quickly as Stiles had, and really if he had that, it meant that they could work.

“What if a guy as amazing as me didn’t care?” Stiles whispered, twisting his fingers between Scott’s. “What if he could deal with the consequences later and understood the fact that it’s a part of your life? What if he could be with you regardless?”

Scott bit his lip, his eyes filled to the brim with tears as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Stiles’. “Well, then I would definitely want him to stick around.”

“Trust me, he will.” Stiles stared into Scott’s brown eyes as he laughed, blinking a tear out and letting it roll down his cheek. Stiles kissed it away, without even thinking and let his lips linger there for a little longer than necessary.

He pulled away, bringing his fingers through Scott’s hair and just watched him smile like this was possibly the happiest moment of his life, and Stiles decided that he wanted to see that smile every single day.

*

He left an hour later to go to take his shift at work.

He could barely focus, Jackson yelled at him three times because people kept complaining about getting the wrong drinks, but he couldn’t help being distracted.

The thought of Scott actually feeling the way Stiles did was mesmerizing. Because Scott was none shy of a perfect human being—sweet, caring and funny and Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if he turned the guy around and found fluffy wings jutting out of his back.

Jackson ended up letting him go early after he spilled vodka all over a very annoyed looking and large guy and was adamant about him not getting paid for this particular shift. 

But Stiles didn’t care, because it meant that maybe he still had time to hang out with Scott tonight.

He called and the voice that answered wasn’t Scott’s. 

“Who’s this?” He asked, probably sounding a little aggressive but that’s the way Stiles tended to be with people he cared about. “It’s Derek. Scott’s busy right now, he can’t talk.”

And at that, the phone disconnected and Stiles spent the next few moments staring at it until he clamored into his car and drove home.

He finished off a gallon of ice cream and watched a few episodes of Adventure Time and tried his hardest to think about nothing at all because he really never wanted reality to set in. He blocked the idea from his mind, the fact of the matter, the one flaw that Scott had that Stiles wasn’t so sure he could handle.

He fell asleep on the couch with the thought hanging on the edge of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are always welcome!  
> Check out my [blog](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
